Yoru The Sandbender: Firebending 101
by Yoru-Sandbender
Summary: Yoru is the new Avatar, brought from his desert village to the island of the Fire Nation and to the White Lotus base built there. Here he will learn and master Firebending, but how will the new Avatar adjust to his new life and the new element he has to master! (He doesn't have to learn firebending by a deadline Rated T for now.)


A/N

**Well welcome to hopefully what will be my first among many chapters of my fanfiction Yoru the Sandbender: Firebending 101. This is my first Avatar fanfiction and I've been wanting to write it for about two weeks now, what inspired me to make this fanfiction is rewatching all the episodes of A:TLA and LoK and noticing I never heard of any sandbending avatars, I've always really liked the sandbenders even though they were considered bad guys when they stole Appa in Last Airbender. I imagined them as a proud people but tired of being called thieves, sort of how in some movies gypsies were considered thieves. I've tried to tie in as much canon stuff as possible but again it may not be the best.**

**The story is about a Sandbender named Yoru who learns he is the Avatar, in this I'll be writing the years he learns how to firebend. I will (hopefully if writers block doesnt kick my ass) do a story for each of the elements he has to learn and anything that happens as he is learning. This Avatar was the first in a long time that was able to wait till sixteen before being told he was the Avatar.**

**I must also say that this is not going to be updated every week or even very often, this is will be updated when ever I feel like writing and editing the next chapter, so I may update in a few days, maybe weeks or even months, but I will eventually update I promise, also if anyone doesn't mind editing my grammar and spelling I would be more than glad to have your help as I write my chapters.**

**I hope you enjoy the story and review if you want to! Flames will be ignored as they are pointless unless they are constructive.**

* * *

The oasis was buzzing with activity, the once quiet little desert getaway now full of noise and excitement. It had been many years since Taku had seen this many people in his little bar, he was serving up drink after drink and was making more money in the last hour than he made all week. His server Lo Ten was having trouble keeping up with all the people and collapsed against the bar panting.

"Geez Lo Ten, having some trouble?" The old barkeep chuckled as he quickly made a drink and slid it down to the server, Lo Ten thanked him and downed it quickly. "So what's with all the hustle and bustle? Haven't had this much business since I advertised we started selling cactus juice." Lo Ten laughed a bit and looked around.

"Don't know really, all I know is that something or someone important is coming." He shrugged and held out the cup for another drink, and Taku shook his head.

"One drink only, you know how easy it is to get you drunk." Lo Ten huffed and looked back at the crowd.

"Hopefully I can survive this." He laughed and got up, grabbing his serving tray and walking back out into the crowd. Taku chuckled and looked down the bar seeing someone raise their hand to get his attention, he walked over and smiled seeing who it was. "What can I get ya Rubi?"

"Just mango juice today Taku, can't be drunk til I finish my next job." Rubi said. Rubi was a regular at the bar, having to only work when people wanted a guide to go through the desert.

"Why not Rupi? Half the time you're drunk!" Taku laughed as he grabbed a cup quickly slicing up a mango and then grabbing a jug of juice and mixing it all together. Rupi put down a Yuan, thanked Taku and sipped his drink savoring the flavor of the fruit.

"Well I got some people to take out into the desert today, important people." Rupi said grinning, this was the biggest job he ever had.

"Must be since you're not drunk." Taku smiled, and Rupi rolled his eyes.

"For your information I'm leading the White Lotus out to one of the sandbender tribes!" Rubi smirked and sat back looking at Taku who frowned.

"Is that why there are so many people around here today?" Taku looked around at the crowd in his tiny bar and then looked back seeing Rubi nod and smirk.

"Better thank me then Taku." He laughed a bit, then Taku sighed and then chuckled.

"I wonder what the White Lotus needs with sandbenders…." Taku thought as another customer called him away.

* * *

The sand blasted up from underneath the sand mobile the boy driving it let out a whoop of happiness. The boy's short black hair rustled in the wind as he sped along, his brown eyes glinting with excitement. He looked back and the sixteen year old smirked as he saw his opponent speeding toward him.

"Better ride faster than that Yoru!" The other sand mobile driver called out.

"I'll always be faster than you Kyra!" He cried out his words mumbled by his scarf covering his mouth and keeping him from swallowing any sand. He smirked and cranked the gas on the sand mobile.

The sand mobile's were modified versions of water tribe snow mobiles and easily sped across the sand as Yoru cranked the gas, his sister doing the same and quickly speeding up to come up behind him. He smirked and threw his hands up causing the sand to rise in front of her in a little dune. Kyra saw this and let out a loud yelp of surprise twisting the handles of her sand mobile trying to stop, sadly it didnt work as the speed of the sandmobile buried itself and her in the soft sand of the dune.

Yoru laughed as she crashed into his dune and then walked over, Yoru smirked watching his sister kick her legs trying to free herself from the sand before Yoru dropped into a quick stance and thrusted one hand plam down to the ground, the sand falling away. Kyra blinked as she was freed and spit out a bit of sand. Yoru held out his sun tanned hand to help her up and she took it standing up quickly. His sister looked almost just like him except for her eyes, which she had gotten from their mother.

"No fair you used bending!" She pouted and crossed her arms as Yoru chuckled and smiled. Kyra frowned and began trying to get the sand out of her long hair. "Come on, we should get home before Dad get's worried." Yoru said and then smirked as he hopped on his sand mobile and sped away, his sister following behind a few minutes later.

* * *

The village was created when people began making a small hospitable area their home soon after sandbenders and non benders joined the village, and that's when the Hami family took control and the Hami tribe was born. Over the years smaller unnamed tribes joined the village and it changed the village into what it is now, a sizeable community of sandstone homes surrounded by a wall of stone.

They pulled up to their house and grinned at each other as they put their sand mobiles away. Yoru looked around and then smiled once he saw their dad Hatu working on one of the other villagers sand mobiles. Hatu had the same brown eye color as Yoru and tan skin as well but his hair was a dirty blondish color.

"Dad we're back!" He said as he walked over. Hatu smiled and lifted his goggles from his eyes.

"Hey kids, how was your little race?" He rustled Kyra's hair and Kyra pouted.

"Yoru used bending and cheated." She stuck her tongue out playfully at her brother who just raised his hands and laughed.

Hatu chuckled and smiled. "Now you two, settle down okay?" He took both their hands and smiled. "Let's go see if your mother is done with dinner okay?" He said before walking towards the house. As they entered the smell of cooking desert turtle hare flooded their noses and Yoru grinned. Loya smiled at the three as they came into their small home. Loya had long hair down to her waist and had green eyes just like Kyra, her skin tan just like the rest of theirs.

"Mom!" Kyra said as she hugged her tight. "Yoru cheated when we were racing!" Kyra stuck her tongue out at her brother like she had before knowing her mom would take her side. Their mother smiled and chuckled.

"Now Yoru you shouldn't cheat." She said not really scolding him.

"I know Mom." He grinned. "It was just too good to resist!" Loya giggled and then moved to Hatu to quickly kiss him, Kyra running off to her small bed to grab one of her toys a stuff fire ferret. "Food smells great mom!" Yoru grinned as he inched near the cooking pot wanting to snag some food really quickly. His mother looked over at him almost daring him and he backed up not wanting to feel his mother's wrath.

"You can eat once you and your sister wash up." She scolded him and pointed towards the bathroom. Yoru quickly marched off and Kyra followed dropping her stuffed fire ferret behind her.

After washing up they all sat down to eat, They were just about to start eating. There was the sound of shouting and feet slapping against the sand and Hatu stood up.

"Stay here, I'm going to go check what's going on." He walked out of the hut and out into the sunlight, the sun having had begun to dip behind the dunes He pulled up his tan scarf to cover his mouth and walked towards the center of town.

"Hey Yoei what's all the commotion?" He looked over at one of his friends who had started walking out as well.

"Didn't you hear? The White Lotus is here, to reveal the new Avatar!"

* * *

Yoru sat waiting for Hatu to come back his stomach growling as he waited to eat. He looked at his food and then perked up once he heard the sound of steps coming toward the house. He frowned noticing it was more than just his dad and wondered who was with him. He was answered as his dad pushed open the door and looked at Yoru.

"Finally dad we can eat!" He grinned then stopped as he saw his dad let others in. There were three of them and all were dressed in desert clothing but with images of white lotus's on the sleeves of their shirts. "Dad who are these people?" The three suddenly bowed to Yoru.

"We are part of the Order of the White Lotus, and we are here to serve you Avatar Yoru."


End file.
